


莫斯科来信

by wendigowww



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendigowww/pseuds/wendigowww
Relationships: Vasily Borgov & Beth Harmon
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

1969，列克星敦。  
清晨的雾气尚未散去。印花窗帘密不透风，卧室内光线昏暗，空气中还浮动着昨晚温暖暧昧的气息。  
忽然，电话铃声突兀地响起，一声又一声。床上的那抹身影慵懒地翻了个身，露出光洁的后背。她拉起被子埋住脑袋，试图隔绝这恼人的噪音。  
然而铃声异常地执着。每一次响起，贝丝的意识就清醒了一分，直到最后困意全无。她猛地睁开眼睛，从床上坐起，匆匆披了件羊毛衫，光着脚跌跌撞撞地下楼，拿起话筒。  
“是我，贝丝。”  
贝丝抓了一把乱蓬蓬的红发：“本尼？你什么时候走的？”  
对方呼吸有点重，话筒传来沙沙的声音。他回答得模糊：“有些事情……我必须回纽约解决。不用为我担心。”  
贝丝倚靠在蓝色碎花墙面上，用胳膊夹住话筒，歪着脑袋查阅遗落在地板上的纸片：“哦，好。”  
是某次对局的复写纸。炭笔字迹潦草，可以看出本尼当时承受了相当大的压力。  
“不谈我的事了，说说你吧。我早上出门撞上了三四个记者，那群家伙可真是执着。”  
“你该看看他们蹲守在你家门外的样子！那群蠢货顶了一脑袋雾水，非常滑稽——”  
“最起码他们这些天的蹲守有了点收获，明天说不定就能看到你和我的绯闻。”  
本尼忽然有些急切：“什么？哦不，我才不要！”他有点语无伦次：“我是说，你打败博戈夫不久，现在想找你采访的记者数不胜数，我不想让这样的小事影响到你。”  
贝丝半垂着眼，伸出修长的手指绕着长长的电话线，漫不经心地听着。她能想象到对方的失态和窘状。  
“你知道的，我不会接受任何采访。”  
“这些小报记者你当然不必理会，但时代周刊记者的邀请你应该接受。那是使你扬名的大好机会。你会拿到大笔投资，不像我，到现在还在为这些追着我不放的鬣狗头疼——”  
他忽然沉默。贝丝早猜到了他匆匆离去的原因，笑而不语。希望他的小刀有点作用。  
和博戈夫的一战为她赢得了近16万美元的奖金。她确实不缺钱，也很乐意借钱给某人，但她知道以他的骄傲，不会向她低头。  
离那场世纪之战过去了半年，这期间她并没有参加任何比赛，一直处在闭门谢客的状态。  
她已经快两周没有查看门口的邮箱了——应该早被塞爆了，但她并不感兴趣（邮箱是新设立的，为了防止雪花般的信件飞进她的门缝）。告别莫斯科后，在这段时间里她又回到了当初从巴黎铩羽而归的状态——蜗居在家，不过心境已全然不同。已经没有什么能够困住她。相较于外出面对无数闪光灯和乱七八糟的节目邀请，她宁可呆在家里，哪也不去。本尼会定期避开视线为她带来食物，但当然，饭还是她来做。  
她围上窗帘以拦住记者的窥探，打开一楼所有的壁灯，在暖黄的灯光下，悠然起舞。她不再需要酒和药物，现在的主要娱乐是看本尼和她下棋时的窘状。  
他们经常下棋。有时候兴致上来，他们会直接推开凌乱的杯盘，就着乱糟糟的桌面开始布棋。  
本尼大多数时候还是选择和她下快棋，不过每次都被她杀得丢盔弃甲，但最后总会在床上勉强找补回来。  
贝丝摘得世界冠军的桂冠后，消息传得很快。她收到了哈利的来信，但在机场见过一面后，他就不再亲自来找她。她从朋友口中得知他最近找了一份电子工程师的实习，每日在公寓和学校之间奔波，但也仅限于此。她看完那封贺信就把它留在了沙发上，被本尼看见，又当着她的面打开，怪腔怪调地念了一遍。  
她还记得宿醉巴黎的那晚。克莉奥在淡淡的烟雾里说：“本尼最爱的是他自己。”  
所以她笑着看本尼为她牵动情绪。她还是很喜欢他的头发，但这和欣赏一朵顾影自怜的水仙花没什么不同。  
“咳，说回正事。你听说了吗？下个月有苏联冠军赛，博戈夫会参加。”  
贝丝伸出手指描摹着墙上的花朵纹路，闻言顿了顿：“是吗？”  
“没错。要我说，博戈夫已经是过去式了，除了他，还会有十五位选手参加，其中的阿纳托里•卡尔波夫实力也很强劲。”  
本尼越说越兴奋：“他四岁学棋，11岁就成为了候补大师，三年前刚刚成为最年轻的国家大师！老天，他才刚满18岁！”  
“贝丝，我们有好戏看了。”


	2. Chapter 2

“我现在很难让你看到这些症状，因为它们反复无常。”  
————分割线———————  
贝丝觉得自己可能疯了。  
全苏冠军赛临近，她把自己关在房间里，一遍遍复盘书里的棋局——卡帕布兰卡，阿缪欣，斯梅斯洛夫——无论谁都行，只要能帮她驱散脑海里那些若有若无的念头。她被散乱的书堆围绕，试图通过移动棋子来理清思绪。  
灯光自上而下，驱散黑暗将她包围。贝丝捏着一枚棋子，俯视黑白格组成的困局。忽然失重感袭来，贝丝困惑地睁着失距的双眼，看见那些棋子的边缘变得模糊，它们交叠又重组，变成了那盘她再熟悉不过的残局。  
贝丝觉得自己又回到了莫斯科。  
那是她第一次看见博戈夫对她笑。  
他将他的黑王放在手心，将它送给她：“拿去吧。”  
“It's your game now.”  
掌声响起。他的怀抱比她想象中温暖。贝丝努力抑制她的颤抖只有拼命眨眼，以防眼泪不合时宜地掉落。  
“咚。”贝丝不知何时松开了棋子，清醒了过来。  
她对想象的那些画面感到害怕。她觉得自己出现了幻觉：她已经很久不吃利眠宁了。这是什么该死的戒断反应吗？  
头晕目眩。那种宿醉的感觉又上来了。她觉得口渴，踉踉跄跄地跑去餐厅，给自己倒了一大杯水。  
贝丝没有开灯。灯光太刺眼了。

很难说清贝丝•哈蒙是从什么时候开始关注瓦西里•博戈夫的。  
她从太多人那里听说过他的辉煌战绩，她把他当成目标，为了更了解他而学习俄语。  
“告诉我，在男人堆里下棋是什么感受？”列克星敦《生活》杂志的记者用一种令人不适的眼神审视她。  
愤怒。剧烈燃烧的愤怒。  
在墨西哥，那些围绕在博戈夫身边的克格勃，用一种让她厌恶的轻佻语气列举她的种种劣迹：  
“听说她是个酒鬼，只会一味地进攻，很少留意防御。”  
“每次粗心犯错她都会生气，而她一生气就危险了。”  
“跟所有女人一样。”  
她缩在角落，垂眼听着，感受身体内的怒火与不甘在逐渐堆积。  
直到博戈夫打断了他们。  
“她是一名孤儿，一位幸存者，跟我们一样。所以只能赢不能输，不然她的人生还能怎么过？”  
贝丝猛地抬起双眼，一错不错地盯着博戈夫。他似乎感应到了她炽热的眼神，缓缓转过头。他们的视线在狭小的电梯间半空交汇，短短的数秒忽然无限延长——贝丝率先反应过来，飞快转头。她屏住呼吸，觉得心脏几乎要停跳——直到电梯停下，博戈夫走了出去。  
贝丝这才重新开始大口呼吸，将冰凉的空气灌进肺部。

贝丝对那双藏在眉骨阴影下的眼睛生出了探究的心思。她想知道他的眼神是否像他的行棋一样冷酷、精于计算。  
在墨西哥的经历像是万花筒，回忆起来并不那么真实。  
博戈夫穿过人群走向她。贝丝只看了他一眼就将视线转回棋盘，直到博戈夫向她伸出手。  
接下来的一切令她心惊。  
博戈夫移动象至车六，威胁将军。  
贝丝反复检查棋盘。她被困在了这个俄罗斯人精心设计的陷阱里，而布下这一切的人坐姿笔挺，西装无可挑剔，从始至终没有任何表情。  
“整场比赛我都在观察他的表情。没有露出一丝疑惑，看不出破绽。”  
她没有看见那张脸上任何弱点或动摇之处。她没有从他眼睛里读出任何东西。  
贝丝伸出手，推倒了自己的黑王。那一刻她仿佛回到了孤儿院的地下室，看见萨贝先生坐在她对面，无视她的挣扎，挥开她的手，坚定地放倒了她的棋子。  
她内心的愤怒像一头失去控制的野兽，几乎要冲出胸腔。

贝丝喝了很多水。  
她觉得自己的脸在黑暗中几乎要燃烧了起来，不得不用冷水冲洗了一遍又一遍。  
水滴顺着她姜红色的红发滴落。她看着镜子中的自己，觉得如此不真实。  
她重新上楼，回到卧室，发现那本《我的象棋生涯》书角卷起，以摊开的姿态出现在她的床头柜上。  
封面还是博戈夫那张扑克脸。  
她不禁后退一步，仓惶望向房间角落的黑暗，却发现博戈夫早已悄然占据她的脑海。

“咔嗒”。黑白录像被打开。  
博戈夫面对镜头，从容不迫地拿起水杯，抿了一口。  
“既然已经陷入战局，第一招就必须是制胜招数，使出这一招的人最好是自己。”  
他年少时和现在长相变化很大，但唯有眼神没有变化——他很小就学会了掩盖一切情绪，像一片冰冻的湖。  
“很少有像国际象棋这般残酷的心理战。”  
贝丝第一次见到博戈夫是在墨西哥的动物园。  
他和家人在一起，克格勃像幽灵一样紧随其后。  
贝丝在《国际象棋评论》杂志封面上见过那张脸几次，博戈夫穿着和其中一次封面一样的黑衣，搭配着那条引人注目的绿色描金领带。  
贝丝不自觉地捏紧了装着啤酒的纸杯，紧盯着那高大的身影。他双手插兜，看着玻璃后的大猩猩，仿佛在等它走卒。  
他会认出她吗？贝丝仰头喝尽啤酒，起身快步离开。  
她不敢赌那种可能性。  
“有时攻方会后悔走错棋，但最令人悔恨终身的莫过于错过进攻机会。”  
贝丝见过那片湖泛起涟漪。

贝丝轻轻地关上台灯。她坐在床上，把自己蜷缩起来，双手环住小腿。  
有关巴黎的回忆迷幻又疯狂。  
哈利临走前送给她一本书。那是他留给她最后的礼物，保罗•摩菲的象棋书。  
“你们俩有很多共同点。”  
“在巴黎比赛前夕，他会彻夜不眠，在餐厅喝酒，跟陌生人聊天，第二天上场依然精神奕奕。”  
“他用他女性般的纤纤十指狠挫一个又一个欧洲特级大师。”  
“你知道外界怎么形容他吗？’国际象棋的骄傲与悲伤’。”  
“他22岁退役，最后得妄想症去世了。”  
“你认为我会变成那样吗？”  
“我认为你现在就是那样。”

去你的“你现在就是这样”。  
贝丝在巴黎的所作所为像是个笑话。她讨厌哈利对她的预言。  
她在比赛前和克莉奥一起酩酊大醉，一起上床。直到她被服务员叫醒，狼狈地披起衣服赶往比赛现场，她还是认为她不是摩菲。  
贝丝•哈蒙不是任何人。  
她气喘吁吁地站定，向博戈夫道歉，快速且低声。  
博戈夫抬头看了她一眼，站起来与她握手。她则回避他的视线。  
事实证明，那场比赛糟糕透顶。  
她甚至不是在清醒地下棋——胃部收紧和干渴同时摄住了她的心神——她所能做的只是喝水，不停地喝水，以压下不断上升的喉咙灼烧感。  
许多画面像电影一样在她脑海飞速播放。桥，母亲的眼泪，碎裂的挡风玻璃，装满绿色药丸的玻璃瓶，地下室摇摇晃晃的灯。她也想到了很多人，但他们的脸最后又都变成了博戈夫的——她感到了恐惧。  
博戈夫在棋局上对她造成的压力依然存在。贝丝不敢抬头看他，但她知道他的目光正锁定在她身上，来回审视，像某种酷刑。  
她觉得她去不了莫斯科了。  
某种酸涩在眼眶中堆积，越来越多——贝丝眨眼又眨眼，但最终没能阻挡住它的来势汹汹，她干脆放弃了抵抗。  
贝丝闭上了眼睛。一滴眼泪顺着脸庞滑落，像一颗流星。  
博戈夫毫无疑问看到了那滴眼泪。他那万年不变的表情终于出现了裂痕——贝丝甚至觉得有一丝诡异的快意——那片冰冻的湖终于被一滴眼泪融化，尽管这不是她所希望的方式。  
她匆匆逃离。

贝丝猛地从床上坐起。  
她最初以愤怒为驱动力，把博戈夫当成最大的竞争对手。  
她自认为她在莫斯科表现得很好。她步步为营，不断拆解博戈夫设下的阻隔，并给他带来新的威胁——直到她获得胜利，那股活跃在她胸腔的愤怒也随之燃烧殆尽。  
但在那之后，她却不敢面对自己的内心。余灰未尽，那答案太尖锐，她甚至没有面对的勇气。  
她走下楼，拿起话筒，拨打了一串数字。  
接听的声音响起。贝丝听到她的声音有些颤抖。  
“你好，我想预订一张下周三的机票。”  
“去莫斯科。”

她需要时间。


	3. Chapter 3

“Two chess players confronting each other over a long period of time develop a symbiotic relationship and all but enter into each other's mind.”  
—————分割线———————————  
飞机起飞的时候是在傍晚。  
贝丝坐在靠窗的位置，接受了空乘递来的橙汁，轻轻抿了一口。这是她第二次前往莫斯科，依旧独自一人。  
从前陪她飞来飞去、为了比赛在老师面前花样扯谎的女人已经在肯塔基州长眠。她送的宝路华手表在她去世不久也彻底停摆，再也没能修复。贝丝把它留在了她身边。  
贝丝记得她翻转腕表，一小行字母在阳光的照射下熠熠生辉。  
“with love from mother”。  
飞机开始攀升。引擎轰鸣，贝丝忽然有些晕眩。

“我该拿你怎么办。”  
“闭上眼睛。”  
撞击的冲力一次强过一次，从贝丝身体深处传来。药物的作用击穿了她，她站在沙发上，摇摇欲坠。  
天旋地转。她一头栽倒在了地上，陷入昏迷。空酒瓶哗啦啦滚落，残留的酒液慢慢渗入地毯，像一块难看的泪渍。  
从巴黎逃回列克星敦，贝丝陷入了无边无际的痛苦中，而她选择靠烟、酒和一瓶又一瓶的镇痛药自我消解。  
贝丝像个四处游荡的鬼魂，而这栋从惠特利先生手中夺回的房子成了埋葬她和她过去的坟墓。  
她很少有清醒的时候。  
贝丝在拿午餐罐头的时候打翻了放在餐台上的棋盘，但她只是怔愣了片刻，就无视了它们。她穿过那些七零八落的棋子，把罐头里的食物扣进餐盘，略微涣散的目光始终落在橱柜的吉布森酒上。  
那种无名的疼痛愈演愈烈，贝丝不得不忍着胃抽痛，强迫自己灌酒，然后在一片可怕的空洞中等待酒精发挥效果。大多数时候酒比镇痛药有用，它会模糊痛苦的效果，让她不至于那么难受。  
贝丝跌坐在地，朦朦胧胧地想起童年。她看着母亲的身影跳入灰蓝湖水，水面泛起涟漪。而她留在岸边，什么都做不了，清晰地感受内心的不安随着等待时间的延长越来越强烈。  
她觉得后来的事情早在冥冥中有了暗示。  
贝丝丢掉最后一瓶吉布森。如果可以，她倒是很乐意在酒精中溺死自己。  
没有酒的时候，博戈夫的脸就会代替有关母亲的回忆占据她的脑海，而那才是最可怕的事。  
她在浴室吐得昏天黑地，力竭后沉沉睡去。梦里她又回到了巴黎，她被博戈夫的目光钉死在座位上。他用那种仿佛要看透她灵魂的眼神看着她狼狈的模样，看着一个辜负了他期待的酒鬼，一个彻头彻尾的失败者。那眼神看得贝丝怒从心起，她想冲他大喊大叫。她也确实这么做了，最后被自己沙哑的声音惊醒，胸脯犹在剧烈起伏。  
贝丝忽然捂住脸，无助地哭了起来。  
她搞砸了一切。

贝丝打开了电视，在震耳欲聋的音乐声中按照记忆为自己化了嬉皮士风格的妆容，苍白的嘴唇毫无血色。  
她握着酒瓶随音乐跳舞。她去不了莫斯科，不如就留在这里，重走她那嬉皮士母亲的路，路的尽头是后视镜里母亲绝望的眼神和刹车的尖叫。  
贝丝又想起了那个故事，有人买了米开朗琪罗的原画，拿了块橡皮把它擦掉，只留下一片空白。她怀疑她的天分并没有报纸上说的那么高。某种橡皮擦正在一步步擦掉她的天赋，这对贝丝无异于凌迟。她在一步步失去和博戈夫比赛的资格——不，她在巴黎就已经失去了。  
“我该拿你怎么办。”  
她是个累赘，是个包袱，是早该死在那场车祸里的孤魂野鬼。她唯一自救的途径就是下棋，她把博戈夫当做她这场自我救赎之旅的终点，但这场梦在巴黎被彻底击碎。  
“闭上眼睛。”

贝丝猛地惊醒。她不知道自己什么时候睡着了。  
飞机忽然开始震颤，倾斜，准备降落。她望向窗外，发现莫斯科刚刚开始下雪。

第一天。  
“比赛采用积分循环赛制，18名棋手，17轮比赛。”  
“第一轮：Orest N Averkin 对 Viktor Korchnoi。”  
“Anatoly Karpov 对 Vladimir A Savon。”  
“……Gennadi P Kuzmin 对 Vasily Borgov。”  
主持人还在继续念着棋手的名字，但听到这些对贝丝来说已经足够了。她调小了音量，走向酒店窗户，向外探看。  
去年夏天她看到的林荫道已经被薄雪所覆盖，大道上零星散布着汽车，行人的身影都藏在张开的伞下。  
贝丝将目光放远，落在圣瓦西里大教堂。拜占庭风格的金色球顶静默耸立在雪色中，吸引了贝丝的注意力。  
也许她该去看看那里的博物馆。贝丝想。

贝丝坐进大使馆为她准备的豪华轿车。布斯先生用力合上后备箱，打开车门带着雨水坐了进来。  
司机好奇地看了看她：“她就是那个棋手吗？”  
“长得很像安•玛格丽特。”  
贝丝不知道是否该回答，只好假装听不懂俄语，将视线投向窗外。  
她尝试放松身体，但几次深呼吸后她依然浑身紧绷。  
贝丝觉得自己所有的感官都处在高度兴奋状态——直到她躺在酒店柔软的床上盯着天花板出神，她的心都久久无法平静。  
某个模糊的答案藏在混沌的思绪深处。贝丝暂时还没有精力去想清楚。

贝丝盯着手里的茶盏。茶水微微晃动，映出她的脸。  
她坐在维多利亚式的高背椅上，双膝并拢，捧着茶碟听主持人讲话。先是俄语，再是英语，然后是法语。  
椅子保持间隔，松散地围成一圈。她对面坐着卢岑科、拉耶夫和沙普金。这些俄罗斯男人都穿着剪裁精致的西装，白衬衫，领带颜色不一。贝丝想起了她之前和本尼开的玩笑，俄罗斯男人的确有世界上最好的西装。  
博戈夫坐在她左边。贝丝没有抬眼看他，但他身上的古龙水味道无疑时刻宣示着他的存在。  
从进入这间庄重严肃的会客室开始，博戈夫除了和她见面的时候轻轻握了下手，就再也没看过贝丝。  
贝丝忽然有些气闷，于是迅速收回她一开始流转在他身上的视线。  
他不看她。那她也不看他。

穿过重重拱门，贝丝仰着头观赏那繁复华丽的壁画。她在教堂挑高的穹顶下轻盈地转了个圈。  
“下面是Gennadi P Kuzmin 对战 Vasily Borgov。”  
“Kuzmin白棋先行，兵至e4。”  
从教堂出来，贝丝没有撑伞。她在路灯下慢悠悠地往回走，在新雪中留下一串渐行渐远的脚印。  
“象走b5，这是最常见的开放性开局——西班牙开局。Kuzmin是否是在为王车易位做准备？很明显他已经盯上了博戈夫的黑王。”  
“博戈夫将兵移到a6，采取摩菲防御。”  
贝丝带着一身风雪回到了酒店。她脱去大衣，将它随手搭在椅背上。  
“博戈夫将马走到f6。”  
“Kuzmin立刻进行王车易位。”  
贝丝给自己倒了杯水。她在拉开抽屉的时候发现了一份不知是谁遗落的旧报纸和铅笔。她随手拿起，歪在床上跟随收音机写写画画。  
“博戈夫象挪到e7，这是要进行封闭防御吗？黑方威胁下一步b5。”  
贝丝忽然停住笔。她在报纸角落发现了一小块关于职务变更的公示。贝丝还不太能看懂俄罗斯人长长的名字，辨认得有些艰难。  
“据研究决定，自1968年12月1日起，Larisa Zakharovna Solovyova同志不再担任苏联外部关系部翻译官。”  
贝丝没有细想，就被收音机里的赛况转移了注意力。

出乎贝丝的预料，她和拉耶夫的比赛结束得很快。  
“他们以为哈蒙的水平在他们之下。”  
“像拉耶夫这种棋手，说不定没花什么心思准备这场比赛。”  
“他们完全不把伊丽莎白•哈蒙放在眼里。”  
对俄罗斯人来说，贝丝的实力与本尼差不多（鉴于她战胜了本尼成为美国国际象棋冠军），而他们不会为本尼这样水准的人投入太多时间。她在他们的标准里并不是个出色的棋手，只有她的性别可能算是个注目点，然而这一点在苏联也并不算什么，因为苏联已经有了诺娜•加普林达什维里这个先例。  
“但结果全然相反，哈蒙在27步之内打败了他。”

晚宴相当无聊。  
贝丝与杜哈梅尔、弗兰托和赫尔斯特伦坐在长桌的一端，那群俄罗斯棋手和他们的妻子坐在另一端。贝丝喝了一小勺汤，皱了皱眉。男人们在大声谈笑，喝下一杯又一杯酒，而他们的妻子则用崇拜的目光看着他们。  
贝丝被喧闹的声音包围，感到浑身不自在。  
她转过头，不出意外地发现博戈夫在和妻子说话。在这种场合，他的表情比和她下棋的时候生动得多，眼睛在烛火的映照下温润发亮。他们靠近彼此，看着对方，像是和其他人隔了层屏障。贝丝感觉自己皱眉得更厉害了，一种全然陌生的尖锐愤怒悄然占据了她的心神。  
她想起孤儿院的迪尔多夫人。某个下午，她发现她办公室的门罕见地开着——贝丝从缝隙里看去，发现迪尔多夫人和一个陌生的男人靠在一起。迪尔多夫人抽出食指，一边敲打那个男人的衣襟，一边和他说话，眼睛对着眼睛。贝丝永远也想不到迪尔多夫人会有这样亲密的关系。贝丝将这些画面记在了心里，但她从未理解过它们的含义。她对那个下午的窥视感到困惑，正如她在看见博戈夫和他妻子时所感受到的一样。

第五天。  
“经过前两轮和棋后，瓦西里•博戈夫今日的对手是Vladimir B Tukmakov。”  
节目里的女主持问道：“在去年败给贝丝•哈蒙丢掉世界冠军的头衔后，有人说博戈夫一蹶不振，大势已去，您怎么看？”  
收音机里那个低沉的男声带着调笑的意味回应：“这要看今天的比赛了。博戈夫面对比自己低一百分的对手，还会延续他去年的重大失误吗？期待下午的比赛。”  
“不管怎么说，一般三十岁左右是棋手的巅峰，而博戈夫如今依然活跃在棋局上，值得尊敬。”  
“啪。”  
贝丝关掉了收音机。

第七天。  
“目前比赛进展至第五轮。瓦西里•博戈夫与阿纳托里•卡尔波夫并列第一，分数均为3.5分……”  
贝丝在播报中穿上大衣，起身前往大彼得罗夫剧院。今晚有一场芭蕾舞演出，《吉赛尔》。  
她想起上一次在莫斯科，所有参赛选手都被邀请前往剧院听音乐会。大家坐得很分散，然而当贝丝抬头时，发现博戈夫还是出现在了她的左前方。  
接下来的演出时间顿时变得格外糟糕。  
贝丝不得不努力将注意力集中在那些拉琴的孩子身上——博戈夫的存在感太强，每一次她的视线偏移落在他身上，都会被他第一时间察觉，最后变成四目相对。  
卢岑科坐在第一排，在音乐的催眠中毫不掩饰地仰头呼呼大睡，显然什么都不关心。  
贝丝很羡慕他。

第十天。  
贝丝围上围巾，沿着索科尔尼基街闲逛，走进街心公园。  
今天天气很好，阳光对冬季的莫斯科来说很难得。  
“今日棋局：阿纳托里•卡尔波夫（2660） 对 瓦西里•博戈夫（2655）。”  
即使在冬天，那些老人依然出现在广场上，坐在小桌前对弈。贝丝在纽约的中央公园和华盛顿广场也见过老人对弈，但人数远没有莫斯科这样多。俄罗斯人对下棋的热爱依旧令贝丝着迷。  
“卡尔波夫白棋先行，兵至e4，博戈夫象走b5——依旧是西班牙开局。”  
贝丝从两排棋局中走过，在烟草雾气中默默观看他们下棋。没有人抬头看她。  
在这些棋局外，有人带了收音机，一边听着播报一边移动着棋盘上的棋子。  
“卡尔波夫兵移动到h3。”  
他要准备d4进兵了，贝丝想。  
“博戈夫采取戈奇林变例，马走至a5，解除c兵阻碍。”  
贝丝在公园附近走了走，进入书店买了本最新一期的《64》杂志。  
阳光比她预计得要强烈，道路上的积雪有了融化的迹象，她最好还是回到酒店。

贝丝一度觉得不公平。她为对战博戈夫付出了很多努力，但在博戈夫面前，她所做的一切好像不足为重。  
她的第一场比赛赢得干净利落，第二场也是。某种复杂的执念代替了药物和酒精，驱使着她下棋。她感觉前所未有的畅快。  
贝丝起身，在如潮的掌声中向出口走去。博戈夫的棋局看上去还没有下完，贝丝只略略瞥了一眼就收回了视线。  
但紧接着她听到身后传来了椅子挪动的声响——贝丝惊讶地回头——发现博戈夫径直走向她的位置，撇下一脸无奈的对手，旁若无人地研究她的棋盘。  
那一刻贝丝很难忽视她心中微小的雀跃——为她终于在他心中占据了一个无法轻视的位置，为她终于和他站在了同一水平线上——在这之后无论她在棋局上如何，他们都是平等的对手，被互相承认的劲敌。

贝丝坐在酒店餐厅里，慢条斯理地为她的荞麦薄饼涂抹蓝莓果酱。那本《64》摊开在一旁，“博戈夫还能赢多久——下多久棋？”的标题正对着贝丝。  
她想起了在美国时听本尼谈到的八卦。  
“有传言说博戈夫在丢掉冠军头衔后搬到了一栋小公寓，辞去了64格杂志的编辑工作，被克格勃禁止出国。不过苏联官方否认了这一切。”

“卢岑科是在场最年长的棋手。在伊丽莎白•哈蒙出生前，他就已经是世界冠军。”  
“他曾在一场表演赛中打败了年幼的阿缪欣，跟鲍特维尼克达成和局，在哈瓦那狠挫布龙斯坦。”  
“虽然他已不复当年之勇，但只要有机会进攻，他依然是个实力强劲的棋手。”  
“哈蒙必须步步为营。”  
与卢岑科的棋局比贝丝想象中要久。  
莫斯科七月气温炎热，不少房间的门一直开着。贝丝踩着厚厚的地毯，走起路悄无声息。她听见走廊尽头传来低低的交流声。  
贝丝走进那扇虚掩的门，向里面看了看。那显然是套房的一部分，厚重的垂地窗帘，深色的巨幅油画，华丽的水晶吊灯。  
她看见博戈夫脱去了外套，白衬衫卷到手肘，来回移动着棋子，同时慢悠悠地给自己倒了杯伏特加——她之前在餐厅吃饭时以为是水的东西。当那个小侍者推着餐车问她的时候，她想起布斯的话，就拒绝了。  
贝丝看着《64》杂志出神。现在不在比赛，她忽然很想尝尝伏特加的味道。

第十五天。  
“在第七轮略微拉开0.5分的差距后，瓦西里•博戈夫再度与阿纳托里•卡尔波夫分数持平：6.5分。”

第十九天。  
“很遗憾，卡尔波夫在第11、12、13轮接连和棋，博戈夫则迎接了三场漂亮的胜利……现在分差为1.5分，博戈夫以9.5分领先。”  
“除非博戈夫在接下来的四轮比赛中输棋，否则……结局已定。”

高跟鞋敲击地板，不紧不慢，回荡有力。灯光照不到的地方，有无数双眼睛寻声追踪着贝丝的身影，而博戈夫就在礼堂正中央等着她。  
他背对着贝丝坐在那里，低头看着棋盘上摆放整齐的棋子。博戈夫还是老样子，只要他开始棋局，贝丝就无法从他身上看到任何软弱或动摇的迹象，哪怕是背影。  
贝丝轻轻地吸了口气。她的心率明显加快，而现在任何不利于她清醒思考的因素都要尽可能压制。  
贝丝在博戈夫对面站定。他抬头看着她，贝丝无声回视，他们互相看进对方眼睛。博戈夫起身离座，向她伸出手，他们短暂地握了一下便分离。  
贝丝与博戈夫同时坐下。那一刻周遭的场景破碎分离，很快什么都不剩。一道屏障将他们笼罩，与外界隔绝。现在只有她和他，以及棋盘。  
柔和沉静的掌声过后，裁判按下棋钟。  
最后的棋局。

第二十四天。  
莫斯科大雪。  
贝丝撑着黑伞，站在纷纷扬扬的雪中。夜空被雪映成了蓝紫色。今晚几乎所有莫斯科的收音机都被调成了相同的频道，贝丝无论去哪里都能听到博戈夫比赛的情况。  
“第17轮比赛：瓦西里•博戈夫 对 Tigran V Petrosian。”  
“博戈夫目前领先1分，总分11分。”

他有他的团队，她有她的朋友。  
但他们的准备工作都在交战的那一刻被对方绕了过去——现在他们是在面对面博弈。  
“这个将军是整个步法的重点：先发动象，限制车的行动，将其逼到不那么具有威胁力的位置……问题是，哈蒙会怎么走？”  
贝丝盯着棋盘，在脑海里计算路线——但无论她怎么设计，那枚本可以升变的兵都无法避开博戈夫的围攻——她已经没有后路了。  
那种面对博戈夫时熟悉的无力感再度袭来。他像是无法逾越的高山，从一开始他们之间就是不对等的：他的棋艺远超于她，他一眼洞穿她的本质，像是猎人把猎物钉在死角——他让她恐惧又愤怒。  
她被他看得通透，但他却对她封锁一切情感。在棋盘上他永远沉静疏离，而贝丝从不掩饰对赢的渴望。  
贝丝看着那枚失去升变资格的卒子。有许多画面不合时宜地涌现——她与萨贝先生拘谨地合照，闪光灯刺痛了她的眼睛；她从床尾绕到床头，在骤亮的灯光下看见了养母失去光泽的眼睛；她被母亲抱着，迎着阳光转了一圈又一圈。  
她用迅速漂亮的车轮战赢得了一盒巧克力；她在男人的环绕下将他们逐一击败；她享受般地看着那些手下败将满脸灰败。  
是象棋带给她骄傲，当她第一次在这项赛事上大获全胜，贝丝第一次真切地感受到她还活着——她从那侧翻扭曲的车底爬了出来，从母亲绝望的眼神中爬了出来，活得愤怒而不甘。  
然而这一切汹涌又气势汹汹的情绪都在和博戈夫的一次次对弈中崩塌瓦解。  
博戈夫和她见过的所有男人都不同。在博戈夫之前，贝丝从不会研究对手除了棋局以外的任何东西，因为没有意义。  
直到瓦西里•博戈夫打破了这个先例。  
她是个孤儿，更是个生还者。  
她想打败博戈夫，但不是为了欣赏他输棋的表情，更像是为了印证这句话。  
除了赢，还有别的更为重要的东西。  
贝丝把马向前推进，博戈夫不得不调集精力保护棋子。  
贝丝移动棋子的动作越来越快。不再有犹豫，她推出了那枚卒子，而博戈夫接受了弃兵。  
她放下了她的骄傲、不甘和愤怒。她感到一种神奇的宁静，她比在孤儿院念诵圣经的时候还要虔诚。  
而那些浑浑噩噩、没有头绪的情感随着贝丝每一次移动棋子都变得越发清晰。贝丝的眼睫轻轻颤了一下。  
博戈夫思考的时间越来越长。贝丝从他的动作中捕捉到了一丝迟疑。  
贝丝把一枚兵推进到第七排。接着是她的白王。  
博戈夫无法再拖延下去，棋局进入尾声。四周一片寂静。  
有什么东西拨动了一下内心深处。几乎是同一时间，贝丝意识到她逃避不了自己对面前这个男人的感情。她输了，在和她自己感情的博弈中输得一塌糊涂。  
贝丝终于看清了那个她一直追寻的答案。  
结束了。

“第17轮：瓦西里•博戈夫与Tigran V Petrosian达成和棋。瓦西里•博戈夫总分11.5分，位列第一。”  
雪越下越大。

贝丝猛地转身。她踩着厚厚的积雪，朝着一个方向快步走去。

贝丝在靠近人群的时候放慢了脚步。到处都是欢呼声，她围紧了围巾，浑身发抖。  
她的目光越过重重人群，落在那扇紧闭的大门上。  
忽然人群列开。声浪沸腾。时间静止。  
瓦西里•博戈夫从克格勃身后走出。  
贝丝贪婪地看着那张脸，那双眼睛，每一处在她梦境里回环往复无数次的细节——现在他就站在这里，活生生地。  
几乎是同一时间，博戈夫缓缓转过头，望向人群——  
他们隔着纷纷扬扬的大雪对视。  
贝丝的脑海里浮现那双湖泊般的眼睛——墨西哥、巴黎和莫斯科——她忽然意识到，无论在哪里，他们的视线永远是互相追随。  
她第一次从瓦西里•博戈夫的脸上看到了震惊和错愕。  
那片湖泊不知在什么时候早已对她解冻。  
贝丝•哈蒙露出了得逞的笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.现实中第41届苏联国际象棋锦标赛从1973年10月1日至27日，地址莫斯科。这里时间线缩短，让锦标赛在3月进行。  
> 2.部分情节补充一半来自原著一半来自现实。


	4. Chapter 4

“I was yelling:  
’You’re insane! What happened?   
You have lost our prominence for chess!’ ”  
———————分割线——————————  
刺眼的白光在她脸上频频闪过。  
贝丝•哈蒙不耐烦地眨了眨眼睛。  
她很讨厌闪光灯。短暂的视觉失明会带来失控感。她像是个没有感情的玩具被拍来拍去，耳边还有个傲慢的声音在一直喋喋不休。  
从莫斯科回到列克星敦，贝丝清理了堆积如山的信件。大多数如她预期的那样，是无聊的采访和节目访谈邀请，贝丝把它们直接丢到了垃圾桶，只保留了几封比赛邀请函。  
她重新收拾了列克星敦的房子——开着收音机，在音乐声中脚步轻快。贝丝拿起信件，哼唱着转了个圈，一头栽进柔软的沙发，双腿交叠，对着春日的阳光开始阅读。  
她把那些印花窗帘逐一拆下，清洗晾晒。这是项耗时长久的任务，但现在贝丝最不缺的就是耐心。  
电话保持原样——贝丝觉得她需要一个和外界联系的窗口。然而自从上次不告而别后，本尼就再也没有联系过她。  
“哈蒙小姐？贝丝•哈蒙小姐？”  
贝丝回过神。  
“怎么了？”

某天电话响起，贝丝拿起听筒，对面响起的却是个陌生的声音。  
“贝丝•哈蒙小姐？我们是《纽约时报》的记者，不知你有没有兴趣参加采访——”  
又来了。贝丝打算结束无聊的对话：“没兴趣。”  
对方轻浮的笑声让贝丝皱了皱眉：“喔喔喔，先别挂断电话——哈蒙小姐，我们这个月以来一直在尝试和你联系，不过你似乎出门远行了？”  
“总而言之，哈蒙小姐，这次采访是棋协的意思：作为国际象棋世界冠军，却没有一篇采访报道，这并不是人们愿意看到的事。我想你也关注了苏联锦标赛的情况，你的手下败将瓦西里•博戈夫重新夺冠——”  
“我们需要你的表态，哈蒙小姐。”

“唰——”  
有人拉开了窗帘，阳光从窗外铺洒进来。贝丝迎着阳光坐在高脚凳上，庆幸摄影师终于收起了相机。屋内有很多人，或站或坐，逆光下贝丝看不清他们的表情，但屋内刺鼻的烟草气味倒是越来越浓。从她踏进房间起，这群男人就在一直旁若无人地吞云吐雾，完全忽视了贝丝不耐的表情。  
“哈蒙小姐，我还有最后一个问题。”记者推了推眼镜，那笑容让贝丝一阵恶寒。  
“我必须承认你可能是世界上唯一一个百分百、完全专一的棋手，哈蒙小姐。那些曾经和你下过棋的人都结婚了。他们看书、追女孩、听音乐会，有了教师亦或是其他正经的职位——总之过着非常充实的生活。要知道，即使是领薪水的俄罗斯人，也有别的身份：物理学家、工程师、经济学家……”（3）  
“没有一个人可以光靠下棋而不做其他事情来生活。”  
“哈蒙小姐，我想知道，你打算持续这样的生活多久呢？你准备什么时候步入人生的正常轨道呢？”  
阳光落在贝丝身上，热度逐渐攀升。她感到烦躁在持续累积：“你是什么意思？”  
“让我换个方式来问你，哈蒙小姐。你有没有遇到过想要与之’切磋’的对象呢？”记者没有理会贝丝的反问，神情越来越热切。  
贝丝呼出一口气：“有很多，比如卢博米尔——”  
有人在听到“很多”的时候毫不掩饰地笑出了声。那声音是如此刺耳，贝丝循着声音望过去，朝着那群面容模糊的男人怒目而视。  
“哈蒙小姐，我说的不是这种切磋，”那人露出虚伪的惊奇笑容，好像惊讶于贝丝的不成熟，听不懂他的意思。他索性挑明：“哈蒙小姐，你打算什么时候承担女性的社会责任呢？我是说，结婚生子，成为一个好妻子、好母亲？”  
“听说你和本尼•瓦茨选手走得很近，你是否有和棋手在一起的想法？”  
不，不会是本尼。  
“成为世界冠军后，你打算做什么呢？”  
贝丝坐在烟雾缭绕的房间里，阳光越来越强烈，烘烤着她。男人们恶劣的眼神在她身上逡巡，让她觉得恶心。她觉得那股熟悉的愤怒又回到了她身边。  
其实它从未消失过。  
贝丝对这种轻佻的私人话题很愤怒。她是世界冠军，但他们却依然该死的先看到她那可以拿来当花边谈资的性别。  
“这似乎不关你们的事。”贝丝冷冷地说。  
记者和满屋子抽烟的男人一起笑了。那笑声不怀好意，带着轻蔑，好像贝丝是全场唯一一个没搞清楚状况的人。贝丝的愤怒像是打在了一团虚无缥缈的雾气中，你明知它存在，但无论怎么努力就是挥之不去。  
“好了好了，克雷蒙。你让哈蒙小姐害羞了，”有人咬着雪茄，含糊不清地说：“哈蒙小姐接下来有什么想参加的比赛吗？”  
贝丝深深呼吸了几个来回。她不能在这里和棋协直接起冲突。  
“去法国。参加IBM锦标赛。”  
“喔，”那人在椅子上调整了个舒服的姿势，大咧咧地翘着二郎腿：“可是哈蒙小姐，我不得不提醒你，法国可不是什么以国际象棋闻名的大国。”  
“你现在是世界冠军，我想参加比赛考虑的因素要比以前多得多，你说是吧？”  
贝丝有些不可置信：“你在说什么鬼话？”  
那人于是咬着烟笑了笑，不再说话。  
“哈蒙小姐，”那个叫克雷蒙的记者接回话题：“格兰特先生的意思是，那些乱七八糟的小比赛不值得你如此费心，我想在你这个位置上，参加比赛应该是为了荣誉而战，为了国家而战，而不是什么少得可怜的奖金。”  
贝丝觉得不是她疯了就是这群男人疯了。她很讨厌棋协这群人对她颐指气使的样子。  
“男人总想教你怎么做事。你就把他们的话当耳旁风，专心致志做你想做的就好。”  
“这样你就永远不会忘记自己是谁了。”  
她从来没有远离过国际象棋，也没有让任何事情进入她的生活，让她分心去做她真正关心的、唯一的事情。  
贝丝不在乎比赛是什么规格、奖金是多是少、对手是谁，只要有感兴趣的比赛，她就会去。她下棋从始至终都是出于热爱，而不是什么古怪的荣誉——她很怀疑这群男人究竟知不知道什么是国家荣誉，他们可能甚至压根不懂下棋。  
让棋协这群男人见鬼去吧。  
贝丝猛地站了起来，她一秒钟都不想再待下去了：“什么时候你们学会和我对弈，再来指手画脚吧。”  
“哈蒙小姐！”克莱蒙语带威胁：“任性的行为并不会有益于你的比赛，我们尊重你，请你不要像其他女人一样不识好歹——”  
“棋协有权利取消你的会员资格！”  
贝丝笑了。他们以为这是什么重要的东西吗？  
她耸了耸肩：“随意。”  
贝丝甩下这群气急败坏的男人，大踏步离开了房间。  
她回到列克星敦，第一时间拔掉了电话线。

“呲啦——”  
食物倒入煎锅。  
贝丝靠在餐台边，在灯光下展开一本小册子，跟随棋局记录逐一复盘。  
培根散发好闻的味道。  
贝丝的手指慢慢松开棋子。她将手册抵在鼻尖，视线越过纸页，看着暗处，若有所思。  
阿纳托里•卡尔波夫。国际象棋界的新星。15岁成为苏联最年轻的国家级大师，追平了瓦西里•博戈夫创下的记录。  
尽管他在12岁进入国际象棋学校时，被博特温尼克评价“对国际象棋一窍不通，毫无前途”，他还是在短短三年内成功证明了自己。  
这次法国锦标赛，他将与博戈夫和卢岑科一同前去。  
一位不可小觑的对手。  
贝丝忽然皱了皱鼻子。似乎有什么烧焦的气息。她转身看向煎锅，忽然跳了起来——培根彻底焦黑，和煎锅牢牢地粘在一起。这还不是最糟的，火苗燎到了一旁的纸盒，现在它有大半都在燃烧。  
贝丝手忙脚乱地救起煎锅，却不知道该往哪里放。慌乱之下她把它垫在了一堆报纸上，这才有空去扑灭火焰。  
收拾“惨烈”的流理台花了贝丝不少时间。直到她咬着块三明治坐在餐桌边，她才把黑糊糊的煎锅从报纸上移开。  
贝丝转身重新坐下，被报纸上的标题吸引了注意力。  
距离那次荒唐的采访已经过了差不多一周时间，贝丝并没有关注他们是如何写她的。  
现在她看到了。他们用了一整个版面报道她和博戈夫的比赛，标题是“Psychic murder at the chessboard”。  
贝丝哼笑一声，决定继续看下去。  
“在贝丝•哈蒙猛烈的进攻下，瓦西里•博戈夫和他的团队宛如山地崩摧下的树木——无根之木，坠落深渊，走向毁灭。”  
贝丝戏谑地挑了挑眉。这群记者未免太夸张了。  
“自1948年以来，苏联就一直是国际象棋世界冠军的故乡，直到这个记录被贝丝•哈蒙打破。”  
“培育一个优秀的棋手需要花费大量时间。为了重夺国际象棋的至高荣誉，据说所有苏联棋手的枕边都放着贝丝•哈蒙棋局的全记录……”  
贝丝噗嗤一声笑了。她觉得这群记者很滑稽。他们是棋手肚子里的蛔虫吗？为什么还能关注到他们床上的事情？  
“在苏联锦标赛结束后不久，根据可靠消息，瓦西里•博戈夫似乎正因为私人生活问题遭受来自苏联政/府的压力……”  
贝丝忽然很后悔看了这篇报道。她浪费了自己十分钟时间，就为了看这些不着调的流言蜚语？  
她笑着摇了摇头，随手把报纸丢进垃圾桶。

贝丝提前一周抵达了巴黎。  
“～C'est une poupée qui fait non, non, non, non～”（这个洋娃娃会摇头）  
贝丝站在里沃利大街上。巴黎的春日和煦温暖，她看着橱窗里漂亮的衬衣和裙子，觉得赏心悦目。  
“～Toute la journée elle fait non, non, non, non～”  
（她整天总是在摇头）  
大街上人来人往。贝丝看着那些法国女人穿着剪裁精致的服装，发型无可挑剔，声音轻软地说着法语。  
这里就是巴黎！贝丝一想起这件事，心中就涌现出喜悦。  
她想起她曾经说过的话：  
“几年后，我就会成为世界冠军，到时候想住哪里都可以。”  
“要是住在巴黎，我会去看戏剧表演、听音乐会，每天去不同的咖啡馆吃午餐，像巴黎女人一样打扮自己——她们都很懂穿衣打扮。”  
或许有一天我会在巴黎拥有一栋属于自己的公寓，贝丝想。最好在拉斯帕尔大道，或是卡普辛街。  
“～Elle est, elle est vraiment jolie～”（她呀漂亮得太出头）  
忽然有一个人不知什么时候站在了她旁边，慢悠悠地吐出烟雾：  
“这些衣服都是老款式了。跟我来，我带你去看漂亮的裙子。”  
贝丝转过头。她的脸上慢慢浮现出惊讶，然后是欣喜。  
她笑了：“克莉奥。”  
“～Que j'en rêve la nuit～”（我整夜想她无尽头）

贝丝踮起脚尖，在落地镜面前把衣服换来换去。  
现在她穿着鹅黄色长袖衬衫，搭配深棕色流苏麂皮迷你裙，脚上是一双黑色长靴。她从未尝试过这种风格，感到十分新奇。  
贝丝犹豫了会儿，戴上了一顶黑纱帽，想了想又把它放在一旁。  
到处都是堆叠的纸袋，各式各样的衣服随意地摊在床上和沙发上。一排排衣架安置在角落，塞得满满当当。  
克莉奥托腮撑在餐桌边，看着贝丝高兴得像个进了童话世界的小女孩。  
她吸完最后一支烟，把它丢进垃圾桶，拉开了厚重的丝绒窗帘，让新鲜空气从半开的落地窗透进来。  
租住的公寓有个小小的阳台。四月的晚风吹拂进来，天空绚烂，俯视就能看到喧闹的车流和融融街灯。  
克莉奥打开冰箱，拿出啤酒，递给贝丝。  
贝丝愣了愣，笑了笑：“我还是不喝了。”  
克莉奥像是想起了什么，喔了一声，耸了耸肩：“果汁在冰箱，自己拿。”  
“你这一年来一直在巴黎吗？”  
贝丝走到克莉奥身旁，接过她递来的盘子，倒入热腾腾的食物。  
“并不全是。哪里有工作我就去哪里，上周我还在柏林，现在就已经在你眼前了。”  
“那你回过纽约吗？见过维斯勒、莱弗托夫和……本尼吗？”  
克莉奥看了贝丝一眼，递给她刀叉和玻璃杯：“没有。我一直是一个人。”  
“我不常回纽约。我的行程总在变化，谁知道我明晚又在哪里呢。”  
贝丝和克莉奥并排坐在餐台边。她把头靠在了克莉奥肩膀上，轻轻抱住了她。  
克莉奥笑了笑，推开她：“所以珍惜我们为数不多的几次见面吧。”  
贝丝望向阳台外渐次亮起的明灯：“有时候我甚至能想象得出我住在巴黎的样子。”  
“我也想象得到。你已经是世界冠军，现在就可以留下来。”  
贝丝闭了闭眼睛：“不，暂时还不行。”  
克莉奥忽然笑得很神秘：“是因为本尼吗？”  
“本尼•瓦茨最爱的人是他自己。”  
“那么……是那个叫唐斯的记者吗？”  
贝丝有些惊讶：“为什么要提他？”  
克莉奥深深地看了贝丝一眼，露出了意味深长的笑容。  
“我随便说说，不用在意。”

巴黎的春雨来得让人措手不及。  
雨声淅沥，不多时街道就变得湿漉漉。  
贝丝提着大大小小的纸袋，加快脚步向酒店走去。  
明天会有一场招待会作为比赛的开场。届时16名选手会聚在一起接受采访。  
春雷的声音藏在云层中，隐隐传来。雨势渐渐变大，路板上的水洼泛起涟漪，破碎又交叠。  
水滴顺着贝丝的头发滑进脖颈，凉意刺激到了贝丝，她不得不举起纸袋遮挡雨水。  
她越走越快，最后小步跑了起来。  
贝丝在酒店不远处停下了脚步，气喘吁吁。当她再度直起身，抬头看着近在咫尺的目的地，却忽然愣在原地。  
瓦西里•博戈夫撑着一把黑伞，从车上下来。与他同行的是一位完全陌生的年轻面孔，正在侧头与克格勃低声交谈。  
贝丝忽然觉得全身发冷。更多的雨水顺着她打湿的头发流入衣领，但她已经顾不了那么多了。有一个声音在她脑海里大喊大叫，命令她离开这里，但她的视线实在无法从博戈夫身上移开。  
瓦西里•博戈夫。明天贝丝•哈蒙将与他再度见面，以棋手的身份。

“欢迎来到巴黎IBM锦标赛现场。”  
“比赛采取瑞士制，16名棋手，15轮比赛。”  
“每名棋手均只能相遇一次。”  
“咔嚓。”  
闪光灯的声音此起彼伏。  
记者分散坐在阶梯会议室里。  
“哈蒙小姐，这次比赛应该是你在成为国际象棋世界冠军后第一次正式出面。有什么感想吗？”  
贝丝表情平静，直视前方：“感觉很好。我对国际象棋的热爱不减先前。只要有我感兴趣的比赛，今后我都会参加。”  
“咔嚓。”  
“卡尔波夫先生，”一位坐在后排的记者出声：“这将是您第一次对战世界冠军哈蒙小姐，有信心吗？”  
贝丝没有转头。她听见一个男声快速地说着俄语，脑海里浮现那张年轻的、信心十足的脸。  
“我很期待和哈蒙小姐的相遇。”  
“咔嚓。”  
“博戈夫先生。”  
贝丝敏锐地朝声源望去。  
“经过去年莫斯科一战，再度面对哈蒙小姐，您心态如何？”  
贝丝慢慢调转视线方向，尽量显得不那么刻意。  
他换了个翻译，不过此时显然也没有用到他。瓦西里•博戈夫在用英语缓慢地应答，神情坦然：  
“我很高兴国际象棋界出现新的优秀棋手。我非常欣赏哈蒙小姐出色的棋艺。”  
“那么，您也会研究莫斯科的棋局吗？”  
博戈夫沉默了一瞬：“当然。”  
贝丝越过一张张面容模糊的脸一一看过去，直到博戈夫的面庞变得清晰，占据她的视野中心。  
她的视线与博戈夫相交。博戈夫只短暂地看了她一眼，快得不易察觉。  
贝丝嘴角浮现笑意。

“第一轮：贝丝•哈蒙 对 瓦西里•博戈夫。”  
法国并不以国际象棋闻名，但他们下棋的房间却非常漂亮。  
贝丝走在厚实的蓝色地毯上，路过头顶一盏盏水晶吊灯。  
围观席坐满了观众。博戈夫坐在抛光的胡桃木桌前，像以前一样双臂交叠，视线从始至终落在棋盘上。  
贝丝走到座位前，向他伸出手。  
博戈夫站起来，轻轻回握住她的手。  
贝丝觉得有什么不一样了。  
她将视线下移，忽然如遭电击。她觉得脑袋在嗡嗡响，直到博戈夫松开她的手坐回原座，她还没有从那高频率的耳鸣中清醒过来。  
瓦西里•博戈夫手上没有了戒指。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.章首引用自苏联歌手Vladimir Vysotsky的歌曲《The Honor of the chess crown》，讲的是1972年费舍尔和斯帕斯基冰岛之战。  
> 2.1973年IBM年度比赛，原比赛地址阿姆斯特丹。这里为了剧情将地址移至巴黎。  
> 3.克雷蒙那段话改编自纽约时报1972年9月3日报道Psychic murder at the chessboard，后面山崩地裂中的树木这个比喻也是其中的原话。其他不正经的报道内容都是我胡扯的  
> 4.《La poupée qui fait non》（会摇头的洋娃娃），1966年法国歌手Michel Polnaref所作，歌词看似无害，实际意指女性的性解放，女孩也有摇头说不的权利。


End file.
